


The Mute Professor of the Blue Lions

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mute My Unit | Byleth, Muteness, Not just a copy and paste of that first bit in 3 houses, Pre-Time Skip, Selectively Mute My Unit | Byleth, but it's that part where you meet the students and select your house, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: This was actually difficult to write, but I wanted to establish the au a little more. Also, I need to learn a better way of writing 'Byleth nods' lmao.I wanted to write more Mute Byleth, because well, they kinda are in the game and it's different to what I usually write - which is mostly dialogue. I find it hard though.I might change it up next time, and just say they know a universal sign language, and type out the dialogue rather than describe it. But, I don't think Byleth would learn it? They travel a lot as mercenaries, so would find it difficult to be taught. And I guess that Jeralt just got used to Byleth's own signs and manner of communication so...? maybe at the academy Byleth and his students learn it for ease? I don't know.(also, sorry for not like, focusing on Edelgard at all. I've played all the routes, but I never like, understood her character, so I keep her brief lmao)Anyway,Thanks for reading, and Enjoy
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Mute Professor of the Blue Lions

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually difficult to write, but I wanted to establish the au a little more. Also, I need to learn a better way of writing 'Byleth nods' lmao.
> 
> I wanted to write more Mute Byleth, because well, they kinda are in the game and it's different to what I usually write - which is mostly dialogue. I find it hard though.
> 
> I might change it up next time, and just say they know a universal sign language, and type out the dialogue rather than describe it. But, I don't think Byleth would learn it? They travel a lot as mercenaries, so would find it difficult to be taught. And I guess that Jeralt just got used to Byleth's own signs and manner of communication so...? maybe at the academy Byleth and his students learn it for ease? I don't know.
> 
> (also, sorry for not like, focusing on Edelgard at all. I've played all the routes, but I never like, understood her character, so I keep her brief lmao)
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thanks for reading, and Enjoy

“How will he teach the students if he doesn’t talk? I don’t believe this is a suitable arrangement.” Seteth shakes his head. Byleth watches him, gaze empty as usual; used to people giving up on him after finding out he doesn’t talk.

“He’ll be fine. He’s learnt to communicate in other ways. Besides, it would be a waste to let him go. The kid’s smart.” Jeralt steps forward, looking at Seteth and Rhea. Byleth stands by his side, uninterestedly watching the decision be made for him; he doesn’t actually care either way. He either becomes a Professor here, or continues on as a mercenary without Jeralt; it would be nice to stay with him though.

“I agree with Jeralt’s judgement. If he says Byleth is capable, then we should acknowledge that. We don’t have much choice regardless, we still need a Professor within the week,” Rhea says, “I believe he’s come to us at the perfect time.”

“Fine, but if I get complaints from the students, I’ll find someone else.” Seteth relents, walking away into the office, off from the Audience Chamber.

“Well Professor, we’ll let you go and meet the students. Talk to the House Leaders, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude to learn more about the housing system we uphold.” Rhea instructs, smiling politely.

“Go on, Kid. You’ve already met them, so finding them should be easy.” Jeralt adds, gently ruffling Byleth’s hair. “I’ll either be here, or in the Captain’s Quarters I pointed out earlier. Just find me if you have any trouble.”

Byleth nods and turns around, leaving Rhea and Jeralt to talk.

He takes the stairs down to the ground floor, and continues round the corridor, finding himself back in the Reception Hall. He walks down the centre, taking in the grand architecture and decorations. Large chandeliers light up the room, with windows near the ceiling letting in natural light. He easily spots Edelgard in the hall, just finishing talking with other students.

She turns around, standing straighter when she notices Byleth approaching.

“So, you’ve accepted a teaching position here?” Edelgard asks, and Byleth nods his head. “Have you been given a House yet?”

He shakes his head. He points at her, imitates talking and folds his hand over, palm facing up; wanting her to explain about her House.

“I don’t understand.” She admits, and Byleth repeats his gesture, slowing down his movements. She brings her hand up to her chin, attempt to decipher the unusual sign language.

“Would you like me to come with you and introduce you the Black Eagles?” She guesses, and he shakes his head; he just wants an explanation about the Black Eagles as a whole.

Byleth decides to try a different angle. He points at his head and tilts it in confusion. He then brings his hands together to imitate a bird. Trying to convey that he just wants an explanation about the House, rather than meeting the students together.

She looks lost, so Byleth gives up. He swipes his hand in the air dismissively, before taking a step back, waving goodbye.

“Oh, goodbye then, Professor.” She says, “Come back if you have any other questions.”

He leaves her and checks a final time in the hall for the others students. He doesn’t see anyone he recognises, so goes through the open doors, leading to the Officers Academy.

Claude is stood outside one of the Classrooms, on the grass. He perks up once he notices Byleth, and waves him over.

“Well, well. Scored a teaching gig here, did you? Talk about a great first impression.” Claude says with an easy smile.

Byleth nods, confirming his statement.

“I’m guessing you’re down here to get to know the students?” He asks, and Byleth mentally prepares himself for attempting communication again.

Byleth brings his hand up, showing three fingers. He points at the three different classrooms, tilts his head, and points at Claude.

Claude pauses for a moment, narrowing his eyes in thought whilst translating Byleth’s actions.

“Ah ha, you want to learn about the three different houses. I’m guessing you haven’t been given one yet then?” He says, and Byleth nods, relieved.

“Well, let me give you a proper introduction then.” Claude smiles, bowing. “I’m Claude von Riegan, House Leader for the Golden Deer. The Golden Deer hosts students that come from Alliance Territory, with yours truly, being from the ruling house. You can meet the rest of the students inside the classroom, if you’d like. They’re all easy going, mostly. We’re not as… difficult at the other two houses.”

Byleth glances inside the classroom from where they're standing. He can see and hear some students chatting inside, they seem nice, if not loud.

“Any other questions?” Claude asks, and Byleth nods. He turns back to Claude, and makes the flying bird gesture again, pointing at a banner of the Black Eagles.

“The Princess didn’t explain her house?”

Byleth shakes his head, and Claude laughs.

“She’s a very straightforward person, she probably would find it difficult to understand you. Let me give you a brief explanation about the Black Eagle’s then.”

Claude brings his hand up to his cheek, resting it against his jaw. He taps his cheek in thought.

“I can’t give you much about the students, but they all hail from the Adrestian Empire. I believe most of them are from the Noble houses, except for one student. Edelgard is obviously the leader of the House, as well as the next heir of the Empire.” Claude leans forward, moving his hand to partly cover his mouth, “And just between you and me, they’d be a difficult house to deal with. Don’t go with them, if you have the choice.” He adds a wink to his statement, for emphasis.

“Anyway,” He leans back, bringing his arms up into a not-so-casual stretch. “That’s the basis of their house. You just have the Blue Lions to learn about, would you like me to give you the run-down, or would you like to find His Princeliness.”

Byleth looks around for the final House Leader, and Claude points to the other end of the grassy patch. “I believe he’s just up there, Teach. If that fails, come back to me, and I’ll talk you through them.”

Byleth nods, and tries to show his appreciation by crinkling his eyes into a smile. Jeralt always comments on how subtle his expressions are though, so it probably doesn’t show. He waves goodbye.

“See you around, Teach.” Claude waves back, turning to head into the Golden Deer classroom.

Byleth looks back at Dimitri, and walks over; confident at communicating this time, as Claude seemed to understand him easily.

Dimitri doesn’t appear to notice him, instead looking into the distance, likely admiring the views from the Monastery. The high location of the building does lend itself for exquisite scenery. The sky is bright, adding to the pleasantness of the day.

Byleth steps closer, and leans into Dimitri’s view, waving cautiously to get his attention. Dimitri’s eyes snap over to him, and he immediately bows.

“My apologies, my mind was elsewhere.” He says, “And I haven’t properly thanked you for coming to our aid the other day, or introduced myself.”

Byleth waves off his politeness.

“No, I insist. Thank you.” He bows only his head, before looking back up with a smile. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Though, at the Academy, I am simply a student.”

Byleth nods, for lack of any other response.

“I’ve heard word that you are to become a professor here,” Dimitri says, “What can I do for you?”

Byleth goes through the same motions he used with Claude. He holds up three fingers, and points to the different classrooms, before pointing at Dimitri.

Dimitri looks at him for a moment, then blinks, confused.

“I’m sorry, please repeat your question?” He asks.

Byleth repeats the actions, slower, in hopes of portraying his question; wanting the Blue Lions to be explained. It doesn’t seem to work.

“I’m terribly sorry Professor.” Dimitri lowers his head, a blush on his cheeks. “I don’t seem to understand.”

Byleth sighs, and thinks about heading back to Claude. He takes a step back, and Dimitri looks up again.

“No, wait. I would love to talk with you. If you’d follow me, I can locate you writing materials, if that would be acceptable?” He turns, lifting his arm to the Blue Lions classroom.

Byleth pauses in surprise momentarily, it’s unusual for someone to make any sort of effort to talk to him. He nods, and Dimitri smiles.

“Excellent. You can also meet the other members of the Blue Lions. They’re wonderful classmates, and would be equally wonderful students, should you lead the Blue Lions, I assure you.”

They walk the short distance to the classroom, and the students inside turn around at when they hear them enter.

“Everyone,” Dimitri greets, “This is the new Professor at the academy, Professor…” Dimitri pauses, turning to Byleth, “Forgive me, but you’ve not actually been introduced to me.”

“You don’t know his name?” The student with the red-hair asks, “That’s hardly suitable manners, your Highness.”

“Sylvain-“ The girl with blonde hair narrows her eyes at Sylvain.

“Ah,” Dimitri says, walking past the group that has gathered together, “The chalkboard is ideal.”

“Ideal, for what exactly?” A small, silver haired boy asks.

“Well, the Professor is mute, so writing on the board will allow us to communicate.”

“You’re mute!” An excitable girl asks, “I’ve never meet anyone mute before. How did you become mute? Have you always been?”

“Annie,” The girl at her side, lightly chides.

“Oops, sorry. It’s nice to meet you. My name’s Annette, by the way, and this is Mercedes, my best friend.”

“Professor, would you like to write your name down? Then I’ll introduce the rest of us.” Dimitri calls, holding out a piece of chalk to Byleth, next to the clean board.

Byleth walks over, taking the chalk, and scribbles his name down – making sure the writing’s legible. He then steps away from the board, letting the students see it.

“Byleth Eisner.” Dimitri reads, “What a lovely name. Would you prefer Professor Byleth, or Professor Eisner?”

Byleth shakes his head, neither option sounding preferable. He points at the board, and shakes his head, then points at Dimitri.

“Apologies, I don’t understand. Would you care to write down your answer?”

Byleth takes a step towards the board, but a voice stops him.

“Wait, he just means that we should just call him Professor.” It says sharply, “The other options are overly long.”

Byleth turns his head around, seeing a student, with dark hair styled into a messy bun. He nods, agreeing with the statement.

“Ah Felix, thank you for your translation.” Dimitri says, and Felix scoffs.

“It’d be a waste of time to write answers when his meaning is clear.”

“Anyway,” Dimitri turns his attention back to Byleth, “Professor, let me introduce you to the Blue Lions. That is Felix, next to him is Sylvain and Ingrid. You’ve already been introduced to Annette and Mercedes. And finally, we have Ashe and Dedue.” Each of the students smile or waves politely, save for Felix who scowls, and turns his head sharply to the side.

Byleth appraises each of them, then bows his head.

“Oh, what are you thanking us for?” Dimitri asks.

“He’s not thanking us; he’s saying he’s pleased to meet everyone.” Felix rolls his eyes, “This is going to be tiring.”

Dimitri sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, and Sylvain laughs.

“Don’t mind him Professor, Felix here is only grumpy on the outside. He’s sweet once you get to know him.” Sylvain says, earning himself an elbow in the stomach.

“Felix!” Ingrid scolds, as Annette and Mercedes giggle between themselves.

Dimitri sighs, and takes a step next to Byleth. “I promise, we are good students. And we will do our best to learn from you, if you become our Professor.”

Byleth looks around at them, nodding to himself. He knows the house he’s going to choose.


End file.
